Little Sister
by Helena Nights
Summary: In a destroyed village, a Meister and weapon found a now orphan girl that was adopted by Lord Death because he thought Kidd could use some company while growing up. As time passes, they have grown up together... But will everything go as it is planned or is there someone else who will pull the strings? This is my first fanfiction, please review! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER
1. A little sister?

**Thursday, March 15th, 07:54 p.m.**

It was a normal sun set, except in one little village in Japan. Just few hours ago it was a normal place to live, but then, a clan of Kishins that were carving for souls attacked. They were merciless and left no one. But when the Meisters from Shibusen arrived, they heard someone… Crying. They came to one of ruined houses, moved few broken planks and saw a baby with black hair and big emerald green eyes. They couldn't just leave the baby there so they carried it to Shibusen, when they reported it to principal, the Grim Reaper, he said that baby will need a home and that he'll be glad to take care of it. Meisters were bit confused by that response but knowing that Grim Reaper has a son he had taken a good care of so far, they decided to put baby to his care.

**Saturday, June 21st, 07:23 a.m.**

It was early morning at Death City, Sun will soon come out on sky as usual and at Gallows Mansion a boy with black hair with white stripes on right side of it, clear, bit pale skin and golden yellow eyes known as Death the Kidd was finishing his morning checking routine. There is a voice heard from upstairs:

"Big brother?"

He replied with a quiet sigh: "Yes?"

A girl came downstairs. She had black hair with some on back put into a ponytail and rest still down, big emerald green eyes, wearing blue pajamas and was approximately 13 years old.

"You're already up?" She said, "It's Saturday, you should get some more sleep, you stayed up for a pretty long time last night…"

"I got enough sleep. Besides, I can't just skip morning check, now can I?"

She sighed at that reply, she was well aware of his OCD and got used to it but trough time, it has made big problems to both him and her. She just shrug shoulders and replied:

"I guess…" She then went to kitchen then said: "Want something to eat?"

"No, thank you." He replied, "I'll go for a walk… And please, wake up Liz and Patty before 11 a.m."

She smiled and said "Roger that." then gone upstairs to dress.


	2. Third Month, Problems Already?

**Saturday, June 21st, 08:04 a.m.**

Kidd was walking trough Death City while people were opening their shops, wind was gently blowing, it was a nice morning but he soon got bored and came home. When he came home he noticed that mansion is more quiet than usual.

"Hm?" He walked into mansion, "Tachi-chan?"

There was a note on table saying: _"I went to visit a friend, I'll be back till 10."_

He just shrug shoulders and gone to wake up Liz and Patty.

**08:10 a.m.**

Tachiko was walking down street, heading to Maka's apartment. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with blue kanji writing on it, unbuttoned black vest and short pants. It was a fairly warm day already. She was thinking, in spaced out state actually, when she bumped into someone that was running, they both fell to ground. She rubbed head and heard a voice:

"Oh! I'm so sorry… Are you alright?"

When she opened eyes she saw a boy that looked about her age. He had brown hair, bit darker skin and deep blue eyes, he put a hand down to her, she took it and he pulled her up from ground, then he again started apologizing:

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you… L-let me introduce myself, I'm Yoshiki, Yoshiki Kaziya. You are?"

"I'm Tachiko" She replied

He continued: "Tachiko? That's a nice name" He slightly smirked

"Thank you." She said bit coldly but smiled back and after couple of seconds continues: "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"You already did…" He chuckles but when he seen bit annoyed smile on her face he clears his throat and continues: "What do you want to ask me?"

"Are you a Weapon?" She asked.

"Well, kind of… I'm a Katana but nothing more" He answered while rubbing back of his head

"Mind another question?"

"Ask away"

"Will you be my weapon partner?" She questioned with half smile, half smirk on face.

"Huh? I just met you ya know?"

"I'm just saying, I got attacked multiple times and if my big brother wouldn't have come I'd be a goner. So, what do you say?"

"Sure" He replied and shrug his shoulders.

**Monday, September 12th, 01:03 p.m.**

It was first day at Shibusen for Kidd and Tachiko, it was a secret to everyone else that they're related. In class Crescent Moon was silence, Maka was reading a book, Soul was by her, half asleep, Black*Star was late for class because he was again discussing something with professor Sidney. Tsubaki was in one of back seats waiting for him. Tachiko was in one of first row seats, with Yoshiki by her while Kidd was in front of Maka, Between Liz and Patty, looking at Yoshiki with a bit suspicious look in his eyes. Liz notices it and stops polishing her nails and looks at him saying:

"I thought you agreed not to mind his asymmetry…"

"It's not just the symmetry that's bothering me this time…" He mutters "It's his soul response…" It has been unfitting with his personality since the start…"

"Oh please Kidd.. It was almost two months and nothing bad happened since they became partners… They even went to a mission that worked out much better than you expected."

Kidd goes to say something but then professor Sidney and Black*Star walk into room, Black*Star having a blue eye.

"Now class…"

Kidd did not listen to anything after that, it was still bugging him. The wavelength from Yoshiki was rather weird. He could not explain it but it was just unfitting and eerie…

**Friday, November 8th, 06:10 p.m.**

Although it was eighth day in month, and Friday with that along, neither Tachiko nor Kidd seemed too happy about either. Kidd went home while Tachiko decided to study with Maka in library for a bit.

"I don't know what's his problem, it's like he's jealous or something." Said Tachiko while putting a book back to shelf

"Who?" replied Maka as she was coming back to one of tables

"And who do you think? Kidd-kun, that's who…" said Tachiko then continued: "I know he means best but really, he could put more trust in Yoshiki. I may not feel wavelength as he does but I know enough to know I can trust Yoshiki with my life."

"Don't be so sure…" Said Maka sitting by her opening another book "You just met him few months ago and by an accident" she slightly looked at her "You can't be so sure that's something you can rely on. Take Soul and me as example… It was not an accident, but a visit and we had more time to meet each other better and I'm completely sure I can trust him with my life." She gets a bit sad look on face, again looking down to book "His scar was the proof of that…"

"I guess you're right about that…" replied Tachiko "I gotta be more sure of his means…" she gets up and turns to walk away "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"H-hey, wait a second! What about studying? We have a test on Wednesday!" Said Maka but Tachiko didn't mind her, she was already out of library. She was deeply thinking about what Maka said. Yes, she had rushed into making partners with Yoshiki but she never thought he could be a bad guy. She walked to his dorm and knocked on doors "Hey, Yoshiki, you there?" … After a couple of seconds she knocked again and peeped a bit trough keyhole. Doors were unlocked. "Hmm…" she whispered, "I wonder where he had gone…"


	3. Street Attack

**Friday, November 8th, 06:37**

Kidd was walking back to Gallows Mansion, it has started snowing but he did not mind it, though he felt he was trebling from cold here or there, having only his usual clothing on and no jacket; he obviously did not expect snow. He was half way to Mansion when he sensed a presence behind him, he quickly turned around but before he could do anything else he received a hard hit in face, he fell to ground, dizzy, only seeing few blurry figures above him, approximately around 5 of them.

"What the-" before he got to say anything one of them bashed his stomach hard with foot, making him to be left without breath, cutting him off.

"Shut it, we're ones to speak and make demands here…" That voice was sharp and weird, like someone was speaking with a radio mask on face, he continued: "Tell us where is the girl. The girl with emerald eyes."

"Huh? What does this have to do with Tachiko?" he replied, trying to get his vision to get back to normal "Answer me!"

That same guy grabbed him by neck and held him above ground "I'll repeat it one more time, where is the girl!?"

Kidd was barely breathing because of grip on his neck so answering was the last thing on his mind, he knew if he doesn't break his grip soon he'll pass out. His vision finally cleared and he seen a man with a black cap, half closed dark purple blueish eyes, a piece of grey cloth covering his face from nose to below.

"No answer eh?" he continued dropping him to ground, "Well, we're just going to take the answer other way, son of Grim Reaper…"

Merely a second after they started beating him. Kidd didn't know for how long it has been going on but he presumed for about half an hour. Then they just left him, barely conscious. They had figured he would not tell so they left. He saw that there was no one on street, he tried to crawl to somewhere, because he knew Black*Star's and Tsubaki's apartment was near but then snow started falling again. He soon felt completely exhausted and passed out.

**Saturday, November 9th, 09:53 a.m.**

Kidd woke up in Dispensary ((a.k.a., the school ambulance)) and his first sight was the white ceiling of the room. he looked to his right and saw Tachiko who was sitting by him. Her hair was bit messy and she had bags under eyes, it was obvious she was all night there and fell asleep just around few hours ago. Kidd sat up, still feeling pain from bruises and strong pain in head, he rubs head and feels a bandage. He then looked at rest of his body, he had bandages on several places and dried blood seen on some on them. He started recalling things that happened yesterday. Tachiko just began wake up when Professor Stein walked in. She rubbed eyes and said:

"Good Morning professor…"

"Good Morning Tachiko-chan" he replied then looked over to Kidd "And Good Morning Kidd-kun"

"Good Morning…" He said

Stein adjusted his glasses then said to Tachiko: "I'll go report to Shinigami-sama, please try to talk to him and find out what happened."

"Alright.." she replied. He then walked out of room and left them alone.

"Kidd?" she said turning to him "Um, can I ask you about yesterday?"

"Alright…" he replied "Well, I was returning to Gallows Mansion when I got hit in head, there were 5 guys, I couldn't recognize them… They-" he stopped at that part. He thought what he should tell, then continued: "They wanted information about Shibusen and their weak spots, I didn't tell them so they tried to take answer out of me forcefully. They beaten me then left me. Though I do recall how one of them looked, he was tall, had a cloth over nose and bottom half of face, deep blue eyes and wore a black cap, that's all I can remember."

Tachiko listened as her eyes were sparkling bit more under light than usual, as if she's tearing up but she continued:

"A-alright, I guess, it's time for me to tell what happened afterwards…" she cleared her throat then said: "You weren't coming home so Liz, Patty and I decided to go out to find you. Black*Star then walked to us said he was trying to find us because Tsubaki found you on street while she was going to buy groceries. We came there and carried you to Dispensary. We were worried because you were outside in bit torn up clothes for a longer time… I stayed here with you while Stein, Liz and Patty gone to report to Lord Death you're found and now in Dispensary."

"I see…" he replied but just a second after Liz darted into room and hugged Kidd followed by Patty. After them Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki walked in as well..


	4. Calmer Day

Liz's eyes were still bit red from crying, she was very worried. After all, Kidd is like a little brother to her. They all talked for a while and acted normally as always.

**Saturday, November 9th, 10:14 a.m.**

"I'm gonna go get your clothes from mansion. I'll be back soon" She said while getting up, "Also, Stein-hakase said you've got no serious wounds so you'll be in school by Monday again" she smiled then walked out.

She again put on her jacket and walked out of school. The snow from yesterday covered everything, from roofs and streets to cars and balconies. She enjoyed the fresh air and the silver-white streets. She hasn't seen Yoshiki from yesterday afternoon but she didn't think about that right now. She was thinking about wanting Kidd to get well. She knew well that Kidd won't recover so swiftly. She overheard Stein talking to Lord Death about it.

_"Kidd got a really hard blow in head, I can't say if that will do anything bad yet but I know it will take a long while to heal." _She remembered Stein's words as she just heard them. She didn't even notice that she was already walking under guillotines that were marking the path close to Gallows' Mansion. She walked in and gone straight to Kidd's bedroom and took clothes for him then headed back to Shibusen. Half way there she saw a gang of people coming towards her, already surrendered her; those were same people who attacked Kidd. Everyone of them was masked. She panicked when she saw that one of them matches Kidd's description of person who attacked him. She kicked one of guys that tried to grab and punched the tall one with dark purple blueish eyes in face as hard as she could (and she had quite the punch). The grey cloth covering his face got a shade of red; his nose was bleeding, he smirked under the cover and mumbeled with that cold inhuman voice: _"Just like her father…"_. She ran and thanks to slippery ground literally slid away. She hid until she was completely sure that they are gone. The traces of her breath that were in forms of little white steam clouds coming out of her mouth were easily seen but soon came back to normal, mainly transparent. She continued her walk like almost nothing happened.

Meanwhile Kidd was in Dispensary, thinking. He knew he tell a lie but with a good reason, who knows how would she react if she knew that they were really after her. She now thinks they're just street robbers or something of that kind. The silence was broken by sound of doors opening.

It was Yoshiki.

"H-hey Kidd-kun." He said, "I heard what happened, I'm sorry I didn't join the search, there were some family problems I had to solve.. So, feeling any better?"

"Yeah…" He replied. He still didn't trust him too much but he tried his best to restrain himself from that.

"I brought something, my dad said it's some kind of family medicine. It helps a lot with headaches." he said while taking a bottle with some amber yellow liquid in it out of bag and putting it on table. He "He used to give me it while I had hit my hit hard while playing as a kid…" He slightly smiled "It has the gross sugar like taste but it works. And also, it's strong so don't drink too much at once"

"Thanks" Kidd replied.

"No problem" He turned on his heel to exit "Well, see ya Kidd-kun, I have to visit Tachiko, I bet she's head over heels angry at me for literally disappearing out of blue." And walked out.

Kidd was just thinking and looking at bottle. He knew that he wouldn't try to poison him with such a visible way but he still had that suspect. Not long after Tachiko walked in to drop off clean clothes. She then gone back to search for Yoshiki who she ran into merely two minutes after leaving Dispensary.

**Saturday, November 9th, 11:28 p.m.**

Kidd was let to go back home in late afternoon and finally decided to take the medicine (with a bit of pushing of Tachiko). He drank just a little, like Yoshiki told him and had the same taste. He then made the nightly check and gone to bed around midnight. He fell asleep at least a hour later because of so many things that happened last few days. But he fell asleep as soon as the headache medicine started to work.

_"Maybe Yoshiki isn't such a bad guy after all…" _he thought before falling asleep, his suspicion had lowered a lot, but did not disappear completely.


	5. Soul Festival! Preparations begin

**Monday, November 11th, 09:05 a.m. - Class Crescent Moon**

It was a cold morning, students in Crescent Moon class were talking about upcoming festival, everyone seemed pretty excited about it, but there was one who wasn't happy about it at all.

"Awwwhhh…" Tachiko yawned "Again the Soul festival… And I thought about finally getting good night's sleep…"

"Come on" her partner Yoshiki said, "It's gonna be fun. Besides, we're getting a new student" he continued in a quiet tone so he wouldn't catch someone else's attention too, "I heard he comes from an important family… It's just the rumors but there's a big possibility it's true. I wonder who is it.."

"Beats me…" she replied in sleepy tone. Professor Sidney then walked in

"Alright students. Today we'll learn about special soul wavelengths, learn most common ones and important ones in history… Open your book on page 98. Oh also, Tachiko, Yoshiki, Kidd, Liz, Patty Maka, Soul. Lord Death said wants to discuss something with you about Soul Festival. You're dismissed for now but come back to class after it."

_"I knew it" _Tachiko whispered under breath while getting up. The 7 walked out of classroom,

"I wonder why Black*Star and Tsubaki weren't called too" Said Maka on way to Death Room

"They are probably assigned to do something…" replied Soul

"Well, whatever it is, they won't achieve much by sending Black*Star" said Liz "He's too easily distracted by… himself."

"Heh, Tsubaki is gonna make him work at least a little, you know how it goes" chuckled Yoshiki

They spent rest of way lively chatting about everything that came to their minds. They almost forgot that they headed to Death Room. Luckily, while their minds were occupied their legs like they walked on their own and in few minutes got to Death Room. While walking on Guillotine path, they made themselves to get serious again, even if no one wanted to break the happy atmosphere they had just a minute ago.

"Hello, Wassup Wassup? How is everyone?" Lord Death greeted them in his usual lively tone. They all replied in synced voice: "Hello Shinigami-sama"

"Great, you're all here." He said "I wanted to ask you all a favor for Soul Festival, as you may heard from professor Sidney…" he continued in slightly more serious voice "As you may heard, there were numerous attacks of citizens all trough city, with seemingly no point… They may be terrorists, and in that case, I need two Meister - Weapon pairs. I already took care of one, Black*Star and Tsubaki, who would want to be second pair?"

Tachiko raised her hand and asked: "May it be Yoshiki and I?"

"Of course." he replied and continued in his usual happy tone "Well, now that is solved! And I wanted to ask you others to help Spirit, Nygus and Justin with decorations?"

They agreed to do it. Lord Death then dimissed them and they walked out heading for classroom.

"Who's that Justin he spoke about? Never heard of him.." Yoshiki said with slight questioning tone

"He's a Deathscythe, the youngest that graduated and along with that without a meister" Replied Tachiko "Festival is a pretty big event, No wonder why he put guards. There are going to be a lot of tourists, and many Deathscythes and possibly their partners are going to come.."

"I heard that a monkey and a bear will come!" Said Patty in her happy voice

"You gotta be kidding…" Replied Yoshiki, clearly not believing her.

"Nope" replied Kidd, "Tezca Tlipoca, The Demon Mirror that is currently in charge of South America, he wears a bear mask… And Monkey was no metaphor, his name is Enrique and he's Tezca's meister"

"Wow… This place is even more awesome than I read it was.." Replied Yoshiki

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 a.m. (big break time)<strong>

Everyone was resting from last three classes, Black*Star and Tsubaki were on one of Balconies, Kidd was in Library with Liz, Patty and Maka, searching for ideas for decorations, Soul was outside the classroom talking with Yoshiki while Tachiko was inside classroom reading a book, after a minute Yoshiki walked in the classroom and headed toward front seats "Oi, Tachiko?"

"Hm?" she looked up from book

"Do you really think it was a good idea to sign up as a guard? I mean, we aren't experienced fighters…" he said

"It was a better idea than signing up for decorations." she replied in calm voice while leaning back "Besides, we have 17 souls already and we'll be accompanied by Black*Star who is a pretty experienced fighter himself. Or we'll be accompanied with some of professors, nobody goes to a patrol post alone, especially not students, so we'll be safe."

"I guess you're right" he smiled and headed back outside "How much time do we have left 'til next class?"

"Now's 11:15, so we have 15 more minutes until next period." She replied while looking at him. When he left she got back to reading the book. _"We'll be safe" _She kept saying those words even if she wasn't completely sure if that's true. She was now just blankly staring at book _"Why am I making such a big deal out of this? It's just another festival. I just need to get my head straight and get a good sleep before it. I can't offer falling asleep on the post."_

Her thoughts about festival, terrorists and new student were soon interrupted by bell ringing for start of next period, biology.

* * *

><p><strong>02:30 p.m. - Hallway<strong>

Tachiko, Tsubaki and Maka were walking in hallway, heading for outside

"Gee, I wonder where are others..." Said Tachiko in rather tired voice, breaking silence

"Soul and Black*Star are probably again discussing something or fighting... Kidd is still in library, probably planning to talk with Lord Death afterwards. I don't know where are Liz, Patty and Yoshiki"

"Oh, I've seen Liz and Patty rushing out of classroom with Kim and Jackie, they are probably going shopping." Tsubaki added with her kind smile. "What about Yoshiki?"

"He's probably in his dorm, I dunno" Tachiko replied "He's skeptic about us being guards"

"Oh, that reminded me" said Tsubaki, "Professor Sidney asked me to tell you two, Tachiko, you and Yoshiki are on watch post three with Black*Star and me, and Maka, at half past four today at class Crescent Moon is making a meeting of ones who signed up for Decorations and preparations, you will be making props for festival with other students."

"Oh yeah, thanks Tsubaki" Maka replied.

"it's no problem" Tsubaki said with her usual kind smile on face

"I'm looking forward to being on guard post with you and Black*Star, you two are experienced fighters after all" Tachiko smiled

"I'm looking forward for it too." Tsubaki replied

"Well, I gotta get going..." Tachiko yawned, "See ya" she waved and walked off.


	6. A famous friend

**Wednesday, November 13th, 07:31 - Gallows Mansion**

Kidd was sitting in dining room, already fully dressed, at top of table where he usually does with a pile of books at his both sides, even and balanced with one opened in front of him. Light was on but room still seemed dark because of monotone colored walls; Black and White. He didn't move in a while, just to flip pages, and who knows for how long it would have carried on if Tachiko haven't walked in. She was wearing her usual blue pajamas and black slippers, carrying two cups.

"Good Morning" She said as she sat down by him, placing one of cups in front of him "What're you doing? Studying, looking for decorations or… something else?" She added that last one with a slight smirk.

"Second was correct, Decorations." He looked up to her "And I know that last 'Something else' meant a romance novel" He said with a slight smile

"Aw, you got me. But I know you don't read that kind of stuff" she replied with a smile "Here, I made you cocoa, it's cold outside. With a little of instant coffee mixed in, you know, just few small beds, to keep you awake today counting you woke up early today as well."

"Thank you.. sis" He smiled bit wider so that a smile was clearly seen

"No problem!" She replied and took a sip from her cup "Should I go wake up Liz and Patty?"

"No, let them sleep for a few more minutes, they aren't used to getting up too early." he replied, not getting look off book, and taking another sip of cocoa

"Right." she agreed

* * *

><p>They spent a longer time talking, seemingly forgetting what happened just almost a week ago. But it was completely opposite; Both were thinking. Kidd was still almost banging his head against the wall to know why they wanted to find Tachiko and she was thinking why they had to attack Kidd. Of course, they didn't know if they talked to each other and said each other truth, That Kidd wasn't attacked cause of DWMA's weak spots or just for fun but cause of information about his adopted younger sister, the pieces would start to fall together without almost no help, and the problems that were to emerge in near future would maybe be stopped on time, but because Kidd was afraid he'd put her in only more danger than she already is. Well, no matter cause of that because, it's as they say, the fate chooses it's favorites.<p>

**01:12 p.m. - DWMA / Training yard**

Classes today ended earlier because of preparations for upcoming festival. It was only two days until the festival so everyone's in hurry. Deathscythes, tourists, citizens, their friends and family, all looking forward to festival. Students and professors of DWMA were the main ones in organizing the festivals so they divided into three groups: Ones taking care of food preparation, decorations and props team and last but not least, guards. All had a lot of things to do and take care of. Currently, Kim, Jacqueline and Killik were in cafeteria, preparing dishes with other classmates, Kidd, Maka, Liz, Patty and Soul were in one of classes, working with other student on props and Tachiko, Yoshiki, Tsubaki and Black*Star were in training yard with professor Sidney, Nygus and Stein. Training because, as guards, they have to intervene if something suspicious or even dangerous were to happen. After a longer time training, they took a break. Tachiko was feeling exhausted and even Black*Star, who usually barely even breaks a sweat, was feeling worn out. They both sat down for a bit, while Tsubaki and Yoshiki transformed back.

"Do we really need to train this hard?" she said while still trying to catch breath "They surely won't attack us with an army…"

Black*Star just scoffed and said: "A little training won't kill you"

"Yeah, says one that is used to training every day to 'surpass god'…" replied Tachiko

"Hey, I will one day! I'm closer and closer to doing it every day!" he said in his cocky tone "I am the man who will surpass god! But don't feel small around me, even if you are."

She chuckled at that reply, she knew well about his ambition and ego size of the continent Asia, and it was actually amusing her rather than annoying her. "Sure you will" she said and took a sip of water.

Stein clapped his hands few times then said: "Come on you four, break is over. Let's train for a little longer so that we can after that all go to lunch."

"Yes professor" they got up and continued training that carried on for longer time…

* * *

><p><strong>04:07 p.m. - Maka's apartment<strong>

"Well, making light blue and orange-red lamps for festival was fun" Said Maka, sitting down to couch "what about training?"

"I can barely move but you can tell that it was successful by that." replied Tachiko "And thanks for letting me stay here to rest, I really don't think I would hold to Gallows Mansion, counting it's almost on other side of city."

"It's no problem" Maka smiled "Besides, that's what friends do."

Tachiko smiled back, drank what remained of water in her glass and got up "Well, I'd better get going. See ya tomorrow at school"

"See ya" Maka replied as Tachiko left the apartment

As she was walking down streets, Tachiko kept looking down to ground, she was nervous because of festival and had a feeling something bad is going to happen. Not the usual one, but the one that almost causes pain in the forehead. Streets were almost empty, much to her dismay. She'd feel a lot better if there were people around her but counting cold weather lately, empty streets were nothing unusual. Sun has almost set, and sky was getting darker and darker, making it even colder, though she didn't mind, she just covered nose with scarf and continued to walk with hands in pocket of her trench coat. Suddenly she felt a breeze colder than other ones, she heard a voice behind her saying "Hi…"

She felt as if her blood has been turned to ice. It was a cold voice of a boy. She turned and saw a boy, about her age. He had messy black hair with some of it up with white-grayish headband. He wore black unzipped winter jacket and a gray shirt with dirty-cyan colored low collar, same colored end of it and on a single stripe (again same color) on elbow under it. He wore pants colored in dark shade of gray, black shoes with stripes colored like ones on shirt and a black glove without fingers on right hand. His skin was pale, and eyes big and weary-looking colored in darker shade of gray. Tachiko couldn't help but think that they looked kind of… dead.

"H-hi" she replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted your thinking… I just thought, since you're only one on street, you'd like some company.." he said while slightly looking down but soon looked back up. "I'm Rin." he put a hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Tachiko" She replied while shaking his hand "Nice to meet you Rin." she smiled but soon realized something "W-wait, you look familiar.. Are you Rin Yakari, son of Yuna and Hiroshi Yakari, praised politicians in government of United States of Japan? ((just fictional, not actual people (I think))

He sighed "Sadly, yes." he took off glove and showed a mark on top side of his palm; it looked like a three pedestal flower in a thin-lined circle. "I hate saying it to anyone, because then they start talking, asking me questions and cause noise… If there's one thing I hate, that's noise…"

"Oh. Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone" she said "promise"

He slightly smiled "Thanks Tachiko, you're a nice person"

"It's no problem" She smiled back.

"Well, I'd better get back home, parents will get worried." he turned and waved "See you around"

"Bye." she turned too and walked off to mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>05:46 p.m. - Gallows Mansion<strong>

It was a so-so calm evening. Tachiko was making dinner, Kidd just finished with symmetry check he does after school, then got back to finding decoration ideas in books, though he had a headache he tried to ignore. Liz was in dining room, polishing her nails, Patty was by her, making another origami giraffe.

Kidd continued to look in the book but soon gave up because headache was wearing him out, he took an aspirin then headed upstairs _"Maybe it's cause of today, we had a busy day… It'll go away after a nap.."_ he thought and gone to his room. He changed clothes, took some of medicine for headache Yoshiki gave him last week and laid on bed, he felt that his headache was starting to release as he drifted off. Tachiko was done making curry and rice that were for dinner, so she went to dining room to tell Liz and Patty to set up the table, then to living room to call Kidd. seeing he's not there, she gone back to dining room

"Hey, Liz? Did you see Kidd? He isn't on his usual place…" said Tachiko peeping with head into the dining room.

Liz was currently putting plates, "I think I saw him going upstairs." she replied

"Oh okay. Well, thanks" she said and gone upstairs to his room, she opened doors and wanted to say something but then noticed he was sleeping, she just smiled _"He looks tired…. I'll wake him up at seven." _She thought while closing doors _"Just so he doesn't refill all energy… He wouldn't be able to sleep during night if he did now."_ she continued in her mind and gone downstairs.

"Kidd is sleeping, so he'll have dinner a bit later" she said while putting rice and curry on her plate.

"Oh, alright." Liz replied before taking a bite, Patty was already eating like she haven't in years

Tachiko cleaned up after dinner and looked at one of clocks on wall; 0_6:57_. She gone upstairs to wake her big brother up.


	7. Troublesome festival

**A****/N: Hello! This is Helena and I just wanted to apologize it took me a long time for chapter 5. Anyways, I plan something exciting for end and I hope that I'm improving in writing. That's it for now.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

_**Troublesome Festival**_

**Friday, November 15th, 02:44 p.m. - Shinigami Square**

It was a quite warm day, perfect for start of festival. Students of DWMA have been on the square since morning, setting it up for starting day of festival, which is going to last for a whole week. The other citizens had been setting their booths with all kinds of stuff for festivals; lamps, face paint, all kinds of festival foods and props. Even if festival is going to start by the sun set, they had a lot of job to do before.

Kidd was currently hanging skulls, Maka was setting up a stand with face paint with Soul helping her, Liz and Patty were busy helping Kim and Jacqueline set up food stands, Killik was holding Fire and Thunder on his shoulders while they were trying to hang a prop looking like human soul. Tachiko was trying to hang red lamp that was supposed to represent a soul of an evil human above the main stage, opposite of light blue lamp that was representing human soul, but not really succeeding in it; It kept falling out of her hands or wind blew it out of her hands. Though, a purple lamp representing witch soul which was supposed to hang between of one of Human and one of a Kishin, (but a little behind, so that they form a triangle) kept swinging and pushing it out.

"Aw, geez…" she groaned while getting off ladder and picking lamp back up "This one is troublesome as that girl's soul… What was her name again, Sophie Slaughter?"

"Yup" replied Yoshiki, who was holding ladder while she climbed back "Only you seem to have more trouble with this one" he chuckled.

"Yea, yea, just you mock" she said while smiling and hanging the lamp "Done!" she said before lamp fell onto her head again

"Now we just need to make you shine" he laughed while she took it off and put it back on its place.

"Well, now that's at last done." black haired meister said while climbing off, but ladder was shook by Killik who stumbled backwards because Fire and Thunder got into fight around who will hang the last soul prop. Tachiko stumbled and fell off right on her back

"Ow…"

Killik finally managed to calm his weapons then gone to Tachiko "Hey, you okay?" he said while offering her a hand "Fire and Thunder sometimes can act just like little kids" he continued while helping her get up.

"It's okay, it's good that something else has been falling for a change instead of that lamp" She smiled, but then lamp again flew to her head "really?" girl continued in annoyed tone

Yoshiki just sighed trying to hold back laugh "Let me before you fall again" he picked it up, climbed and got it back in its place then jumped off.

"It's cause I've got it to listen, you just finished the job" she played as if she was one who hanged it

"Heheh, always playing the best one in the group" the weapon chuckled.

"Well, when I am." She said, and even though she was joking she kept serious look on her face like she means it.

"Well, see ya then you two, Fire spotted caramel apples and they won't leave me 'til they both get one" Killik smiled bit nervously and walked away with Fire and Thunder on his head.

"Well, we better get going too, people will soon start coming, we better meet up with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Right." meister agreed and walked with him.

* * *

><p><strong>05:04 p.m.<strong>

Sun was low on horizon, with already a sleepy face. Skies were clear with only few clouds, so it was clearly seen they started to take on an warm shade of orange, and clouds on a bright pink color. Lord Death himself was standing on the stage, just between-under lamps that represented Human and Kishin souls, with Kidd to his right.

The square was full with people, with them filling next few streets around square, it was time for Lord Death's speech. so everyone was silently chatting while waiting. Tachiko and Black*Star were west of stage, not too far away from it, holding Yoshiki as Katana and Tsubaki as Kusurigama (chain scythe).

"Well then!" Grim Reaper suddenly spoke, making the chatter stop almost instantly, "Another semester is coming to an end and yet another Soul festival is just starting! I just want to thank fellow professors and students for helping citizens set up all the decorations. Now, I won't bore you with a too long speech. Kidd-kun?" he said when looking to his son.

Young Shinigami cleared his throat and continued instead of his father "The festival will begin when Sun completely sets, and fireworks fire." he said in his monotone voice.

After speech, Black*Star suddenly spoke: "Oi, Tachiko… Why weren't you on stage too? I mean, you are Kidd's-" he was cut off by Tachiko putting hand over his mouth

"Shhh!" she said while removing her hand "Listen, nobody but you, Tsubaki, Yoshiki, Maka, Liz, Patty and Soul know that I'm his adopted sister and I want it to stay that way" she sighed "And what about you? Weren't you gonna show up out of nowhere and do your speech?"

"Nah." blue haired meister replied "This time I'd rather skip that. Besides, Tsubaki wouldn't let me, and I kinda understand her, I had a weird feeling something important is going to happen"

"No kidding" she said while looking trough crowd. She saw fluff of black hair on the side of crowd. Her mood fixed a little when she saw that was Rin. She wasn't just imagining him last night.

He was currently talking to professor Stein, with Kidd soon joining them. Of course, because of big distance between two guard posts, but mostly cause of noise, Tachiko couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could clearly see that Stein was smoking and holding Spirit in his weapon form, that Rin was in his calm self as he was yesterday evening and that Kidd again had headache.

Black*Star has turned too, looking at crowd "But I gotta admit, the stage isn't bad, I bet audience would love me!" he spoke in his cocky voice

Tachiko sighed, not even a second later she felt something hard connecting with upper back of her neck, she fell to ground with her vision blurring; it was clear that she was going to pass out of she doesn't regain herself soon. She wasn't sure what happened from then; she felt woozy, only thing she could feel is a dim pain in back of neck with a feeling of warm fluid trickle from it down her back when someone pulled her and started running, last thing she saw before passing out was Kidd running towards her, aiming for person who was holding her.

What actually happened after she was hit was that Black*Star immediately turned because of sound hit made. He was knocked away, while Stein, Spirit and Kidd were running to there. Black*Star swiftly got up and it was clear same moment who snatched Tachiko; brown eyes, piercings and big brown leather gloves,

it was Giriko.

Same moment he grabbed Tachiko saw blades appeared on his leather boots, he rode backwards. Black*Star, followed by Yoshiki, ran and slashed at Giriko who smoothly dodged. Kidd's attack was head on, fueled by mere rage and worry, weakened with his headache getting best of him, was easily denied by a counterattack.

Rin was watching it all from a distance, in a calm manner, like he was watching a boring play. He watched all attempts of attack from Black*Star, Yoshiki and Kidd before Stein catched up and done an attack himself, but it was too late. Giriko stuck out his tongue at them before he rode into portal that was glowing light pink that appeared behind him. Yoshiki jumped into portal right after him before they both disappeared, along with portal. In that second, fireworks were fired into skies and exploded in shapes of souls.

Stein suddenly stopped in front of place portal was. Black*Star, of course, tried to catch up with Yoshiki but ended up running into a tree when portal closed, though Kidd, when he stopped running, felt like his head was pounding hard like it's threatening it will blow up any second.

"Their soul response disappeared…" Stein spoke after few long seconds of silence interrupted by nothing else than sounds of fireworks exploding. "All three of them, the second they gone into that portal.."

"What do you mean by that?" said Black*Star in voice in what was clearly heard held back rage.

"That they teleported into a place pretty far away.. And portal was some kind of warp hole"

"Any choice of tracking them down?" Kidd asked. He sat down, headache was wearing him out really bad, while he was trying to put pressure on a wound to stop bleeding; a cut from Giriko's Sawfoot. Even without being too deep, it hurt pretty badly too.

Black*Star got away with just merely a few bruises and a cut on the leg.

Others soon arrived, and after a good amount of questions, got them back to DWMA. But Kidd only lasted for half way to Dispensary before headache got better of him, making him collapse.

Silently, Rin was following them without them noticing. He followed them all the way trough to Dispensary then decided to wait and listen from outside. All he heard were worried voices from a female; Liz, a voice of an adult explaining what happened; Stein and angry yelling of a boy; Black*Star. Yelling made him slightly narrow eyes because as he said earlier, he couldn't stand noise.

Upon realizing that his yelling won't calm down in a longer time, he turned and walked away, eyes glued to ground and hands in pockets, _"Is this really the school I'm going to go to? I can't find a partner to team up with, I lost my first friend, or whatever they call them… And then this." _he got one of balconies and looked up into the night sky

_"Are those people who kidnapped Tachiko-san really them…? The fear of east that was asleep for all those years…?"_ he couldn't stand it, he felt a desire of ripping another portal and going after them. He held for fence and looked back down, then said in his quiet, hoarse voice "If those show up again… It'll be more trouble for Death City than they could imagine…" he shouted into the night in anger: "Show yourselves you assholes! Deal with royalty you had a grudge on for so long! I'm right here!"

Even he knew the best that the people he shouted to won't hear a word he says, he had to let it out. At the moment, there was a dilemma in his mind he had not being used to deal with; Should tell them what he knows or let the things go on their own? He had a doubt in everything around him, so why should he let someone he doesn't trust get their hands on the information. But if he doesn't, who knows what could happen to everyone mentioned. Trusting no one still doesn't mean he wants something bad to happen to all those people. He had to clear his mind but he didn't want to. Something made him decide to stay aside and watch the flow of things, if it gets too serious, he'll tell, but only if it's necessary.

_"Damn it all…" _he thought to himself, _"If The East Evil gets their hands on the weapon they lost, this whole rotten world will be theirs… But if I'm wrong… I guess I'll just have to see what happens…" _he sighed and walked away.


	8. Rescue Plan

**A/N: Well, this is gonna be hard to update while having homework and studying, but I'll do my best. I hope I can make chapters longer and longer, don't wanna keep you waiting when final twist comes, I'm still not sure about the outcome. Well, I'll solve that later. That's it for now!**

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Rescue plan; Smart choice**_

_**or a horrible mistake?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, November 16th, 10:29 a.m. - DWMA<strong>

The morning after first night of festival, and also kidnap of Tachiko, was everything but calm.

Kidd was still in Dispensary because Stein thought it was strange he had constant headaches. Liz and Patty brought Stein what he wanted; all medicines he's been using to calm down his headache lately. There were normal aspirins and bottle of medicine Yoshiki gave him.

The mentioned adult meister was now in Death Room, explaining situation to Lord Death and Spirit, who was, as usual, by Grim Reaper's side.

"Kidd is going to be alright, as long as I see what is with his constant headaches. He's asleep in Dispensary as we speak. Last night I asked his weapons to bring me medicines he was using for headache. They brought me common aspirins which I highly doubt caused anything. What is second thing they brought, is definitely the cause. I haven't analyzed it yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I do" Stein explained, fixing his glasses "And about Tachiko, portal left a frequency we will easily be able to follow but first we need to make a plan."

"That's good to hear." Lord Death replied in serious voice, but with note of his usual cheery voice in it.

Meanwhile, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star were in Maka's apartment. Black*Star and Tsubaki were telling them what happened last evening.

"Alright, but how does Giriko fit into this all? I mean, we haven't seen him since… Attack on Arachnophobia" Blonde meister asked ((P.S., even if fanfiction doesn't follow manga or anime completely, references like Soul's scar will be scattered across it, I will not bother to explain more))

"I don't know, he definitely has some kind of relation with freaks who planned it all up, I mean, not that Giriko has a brain nor guts to do that alone!" Black*Star replied in his usual voice.

"Black*Star is right, there needs to be someone else pulling the strings…" Soul agreed, leaning to sofa "But who?"

As they spoke, Kidd had just woken up, and just as he did a headache started beating his head almost instantly, first bit easier but stronger and stronger by seconds passing. Except, this time pain wasn't only ongoing in head; it started to cover more of his body. Mira Nygus was present in room as well, she noticed that young Shinigami was awake by sound of him quietly grunting.

"Oh, Good Morning Kidd-kun." She said while approaching him

"Morning…" Boy replied, sitting up, trying to hide fact that his head along with limbs and stomach ached.

"Professor should soon arrive- ah, Good Morning Stein" Mira said seeing Stein walk into room.

Rin was currently in mansion in outskirts of city; The house of Yakari family. He was on balcony of his room, petting a cat that climbed there. Because of his calm personality and wavelength, animals knew there's no fear that he'll attack them.

He was still thinking of that from last night. He sighed and decided to go to place that never ceased to help him; library. He gone back inside and after a quick "bye" to one of maids who were also his babysitters. Before she could protest, he was already out of mansion, heading for DWMA.

* * *

><p><strong>11:53 a.m. - ?<strong>

Tachiko woke up to sound of chainsaw rumbling. After she realized what it was she felt herself almost unconsciously try to escape as far away as it's possible.

But she couldn't. She felt her arms won't move, only thing she succeeded to do is to do a sound like chain shackling.

A voice came from left corner of room: "Good, you're finally awake.."

She looked even though it was needless, she knew it was Giriko.

Giriko was standing at upper left corner of room, leaned to wall with one of his legs up with chainsaw blades on it. Blades disintegrated into light and gone back into his leg.

Tachiko felt anger build up in her just by looking at him and his usual careless expression. The fact that she was chained down also was making a visible effect on it.

"The hell do you want!?" she shouted in anger, leaning forward a bit in her sitting position, but chains restraining her from doing anything more.

"You'll see soon" he replied almost completely calmly. "After the ones who said they want ya here arrive…"

Tachiko continued to glare at him, still shouting in angry voice "And who are exactly 'they'? And why me?!"

"Calm down, yelling ain't gonna help you.." he replied, now with more annoyed tone, walking towards doors that were on the other side of room. "You'll see soon, I'm not going to explain it to a kiddo such as you…"

He then left, leaving Tachiko completely alone. When he left, she started to calm down. She given up on trying to break chains or squirm away on any way, she just sat back down and leaned to wall behind her. She then inspected the room more closely.

There wasn't even a window to begin with, only light source was a small light bulb hanging from ceiling, so the lighting wasn't very good and the dark room seemed indistinct. The walls were made out of stone, at sight probably very thick. There was nothing there but few chairs, cold stone floor and wooden doors through what Giriko left just a few moments ago.

She started to recall what happened last night. She felt the pain in back of head which she ignored until now, it was nothing big, pain probably wore out after night.

She soon remembered everything… One second seeing everything perfectly calm, Lord Death was having his speech, she was talking with Black*Star, looking at forest surrounding the part of city. She felt something hit her in back of head. That was Giriko, she assumed what hit her was a baseball bat, but it was hard to describe what hit her because pain almost instantly started to become numb.

She saw her vision blurring and felt Giriko swiftly wrap one arm around her stomach and probably running. She saw only a few things after that. She saw a fluff of blue hair closing in, that was Black*Star, soon after that she saw a pair of golden yellow eyes going straight at her, she knew it was Kidd, after that she felt few drops of warm liquid land on her face. She recalled sound of chainsaw a little before it, and it wasn't stopping. Soon, or she at least thought so, everything went into what seemed like glowing pink whirlpool, she felt warmness, as if the light towards the center of the whirlpool was pulling her towards itself.. She then lost consciousness again.

_"No, something is missing…"_ She thought to herself, trying to remember… The dark blue eyes flash before she passed out.

Her head shot up almost instantly at the thought of it.

_"Yoshiki! He went after Giriko and got catched into that thing too!"_ she thought, not really knowing what did she feel. Relief, panic or more anger heating up inside her. she looked around the room again and tried to free herself again. What seemed like minutes passed, she hadn't given up.

After around good half an hour, she accepted the fact that it was pointless. She never felt this helpless in her entire life. As time went on her thoughts about what happened with Yoshiki just became more dark and pessimistic. She thought that he may had been left behind in that whirlpool, or that "They" found him and killed him on the spot when Giriko and her arrived with him behind, or that he is somewhere in building, being tortured. She couldn't stop it, after a while thoughts just kept coming and she couldn't deny the gigantic fear of what could had happened to her weapon. She felt few warm tears roll down her face.

She couldn't deny the possibility that Yoshiki is long dead by now and that she might soon end up like him. And Black*Star and Kidd, who knows what happened to them, how injured they are, and whose blood did she feel on her skin last night? She had no open cuts so it wasn't hers, and Giriko didn't seem to be injured even a bit, not a single bruise.

She felt more tears coming, she felt if this all was her fault. She felt like the greatest despair was pushing her down, it was winning a fight. She couldn't hold it back, the despair took over and she broke. The tears were dropping off her face, little by little soaking her clothes. She didn't care a bit. She just wanted it to end, that it's all a nightmare, that she'll wake up any moment on pillow soaked with her tears. That she'll go to school with Kidd, Liz and Patty, that Yoshiki, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki join them. That in DWMA's class Crescent Moon is usual lively atmosphere, with everyone else: Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jackie, Killik, Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, that Stein walks in and starts another day with dissection..

She didn't want anything more than another normal day.. Before she could try to fight it back, she started to drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Room - 12:50 a.m.<strong>

Lord Death, Stein and Spirit were in Death Room, discussing the rescue plan, though, Azusa seemed to be confused. Why such a fuss over saving one student? She, of course, wasn't going to just keep mouth shut about it, so she asked Lord Death.

"You see…" he sighed "Tachiko, the student that was kidnapped, is adopted younger sister of Kidd. Twelve years ago a team was on mission to investigate newest surprise attack of Kishin clan called 'The East Demise', they attacked a village on the East shore of Honshuu. They are known to leave no survivors. But this time it was different. The team heard baby crying and soon found a female baby under rubble of one of houses. It's the student we're talking about. After it was heard that one person survived, people thought that the most feared clan is starting to get weak. And really, nobody heard even a word about clan after. They just disappeared. But I believe that they are ones who kidnapped her, and that they have something more dangerous for others, than revenge prepared for her. So it's not only about Kid, but also about safety of other citizens."

"How can you be so sure?" Azusa continued

"Because, we couldn't get in track of her parents, even in corpses. She might had not been the child of two citizens after all" he replied. "Now, let's get back to plan, we need your soul perception ability for it. I suppose you know Giriko's the soul response."

"Fella from Lowell Village? Yes, I do" she replied.

"Good" he replied.

"We marked the spot from where portal appeared. We need you to track it down before track starts to fade." Stein continued, fixing his glasses

"Alright." Azusa replied.

* * *

><p>Kidd was in infirmary, accompanied by his weapons.<p>

"Feeling any better Kidd?" Liz asked, still with easily heard note of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm better." He replied with a small smile. After Stein researched what the "medicine" Yoshiki gave him, he found out it was full of toxins that were making his nerves produce false "danger" signals to the brain which usually send pain as well. He gave him antidote, though it's not perfect, it stops aching for a while.

"Professor said he's working on permanent cure, but until then, I've got to drink this every hour.." He holds up the bottle with antidote

Liz sighed in relief while Patty jump hugged him when he set the bottle down. She was extremely glad her meister is okay.

Though Kidd couldn't lie, he was still very worried about Tachiko. He hid it with smile, though it wasn't exactly the fake one. He was glad that everyone else is okay.

The door of Dispensary suddenly opened. It was clear who it was, though they didn't recognize him;

It was Rin.


	9. To Believe Or Not To Believe?

**A/N: Hello, this is again me! First of all, **_**WARNING**__** for this chapter. It may contain violence and descriptions of images that some people might find disturbing**_**. Anyways, I've been having problems to decide what'll happen from here on, so sorry if updates take a longer time. And also, it's time when first exams this semester start coming so, ****ごめんなさい****! ("I'm sorry" on Japanese, if you were wondering)**

_**Chapter 9: **_

_**To Believe,**_

_**Or Not To Believe?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, November 16th, 02:35 p.m. - DWMA<strong>

Rin was standing at doors in his usual gloomy manner, glaring at weapons and meister for a second.

"D-did I arrive at wrong moment?.." He suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Patty let go of her meister and sat back down by him.

"Not at all." Kidd replied calmly "Wait, you're the new student from the festival?" he continued examining him. He stopped seeing that he has a black glove without fingers only on right hand

"A-asymmetrical.." he did his best to hold it back so he only muttered it.

"Hm? This?" he looked at glove. "That's nothing, only a burn." He nonchalantly lied, he was sure they would know who he was and soon it would be heard around the school in the speed of light.

He saw that Liz and Kidd were looking at him with suspicious look on face, so he quickly continued.

"N-never mind, let's go back to what I wanted to tell you…" Rin continued, in bit shy sounding tone, he hesitated for a few seconds then said: "I know who kidnapped black haired girl… And where they possibly hid her…"

He knew that there was no turning back now. He told them, and if they are going to do anything abnormally stupid like ridiculous save mission right this moment, it could be his fault.

Nobody said anything, Kidd just glared at him, obviously thinking if he should trust him.

"How can we know that you're not trying to put us on a wild goose chase?" Liz asked

"Think a little, I never did anything to harm you and besides.. Your adopted sister was my first friend.."

"How do you know-" Kidd asked but was almost immediately interrupted

"Please.. It was obvious when you think about it more carefully… I saw how much you cared for that girl. I watched a bit from distance. You two lacked intimacy, so you she wasn't your girlfriend, but you two were still too close to be just friends or best friends.. Next thought was that she was your sister, but she didn't have too much similarities to you except hair color and pale skin.. Most important, she lacked Sanzu Stripes" he continued in a calm, colorless tone, "Only opinion is that she's your adopted sister. But let's leave that aside, your sister was kidnapped by a clan called 'The East Demise', I believe they are keeping her somewhere in forest West of city, there is a partly underground shelter, she must be there. But don't do anything stupid, tell that to professors or principal," he turned on his heel to exit, putting hands in pocket "Because if you go alone, you're dead for sure.. Just like her weapon partner that jumped in after her probably already is…" He was almost at doors when he straightened up from his usually bit crooked stance "Oh right, one more thing.." He turned his head towards Kidd, Dead Grey looking straight into Golden Irises, Kidd felt coldness. "Think twice before going after her at all.. You may not like the explanation…" he then turned back to doors and grabbed doorknob.

Just second before he walked out, Kidd shot up from what seemed like he was in trans. "Hey, wait up!" he said in an angry voice "Y-you know more! Come back here and spit it out, damn you!"

Rin stopped the second young Shinigami spoke. He grinned with his head bowed, bangs covering his eyes. "You'll see… All due in time.." He walked out, ignoring the confused faces of weapons and meister.

After a few seconds Kidd regained himself and quickly gone to hallway before Liz could stop him; No one was there.

_"This makes no sense, he left merely seconds ago.." _He thought to himself before going back in, sitting back on bed. He was thinking about Rin's soul response.

His soul was calm, careless one. It was a harmless one, but still, somehow too calm. What worried him is the fact that the second he spoke last words he felt his response change drastically in split second. From calm and collected to similar to one affected by strong madness radiation. It gone to aggressive one, the coldness felt in his wavelength became three times stronger response like one of a maniac. Like a witch released a Soul Protect. And teeth Kidd saw when he grinned, they were pointy like ones of a Kishin.

_"The change was so drastical…"_ he thought _"Is he really a person to trust?"_

* * *

><p><strong>02:49 a.m. - ?<strong>

Tachiko was sitting in similar room as before, she woke up around three hours earlier and first thing she noticed was that this room had a window, though small, it was enough to let in some moonlight. It was enough to see that on right wall were written a few Kanji written with red fluid what seemed like blood. They read "Join us, Madness awaits". Even if it was pretty disturbing at first because it seemed like it's fresh, after less than a minute she didn't mind it anymore.

She had bags under eyes, she looked around room, she was still chained down but this time only by leg and chain was longer, but not long enough that she could reach the doors. On one of chairs was now a sandwich and a glass of water. She didn't gone to eat, she just listened for something to break the deaf silence.

She inspected every corner of the room she could get to and Waited… Waited… Waited… She gave up on hope that someone will come before she falls asleep again.

She was walking around the room aimlessly for about a hour already. She wasn't alone for such a long time. She'd even accept if Giriko came in to check on her, even if "they" arrived already. She already accepted the thought that Yoshiki is dead as if it's a fact.

_"The time passes so slowly, it's almost if there's no 'time'…" _she thought as she continued to walk _"If that's how it is, they can keep me here as long as they want… I don't care…"_

The time passed and the routine as the last time happened, she felt a painful income of guilt, though it was much less strong than last time and fell asleep shortly after it.

* * *

><p>What seemed like days to her passed, she changed at least 8 rooms, she'd fall asleep and wake up in new one, each one more open and less restraining, but with more messages written in red fluid. Who knows, maybe the ones who were here before wrote it. She didn't eat anything even though every time she woke up in new room, Giriko or someone else who was taking care of her, would leave food.<p>

She was now in a big room with three small windows and whole wall covered in writings in red fluid, all basically the same: "Join us", "This is madness..", "No point to resist any further", "Goodbye", etc.

The room was still made of stone and more cold than any room before, and there were two corpses on ground. One that clearly committed suicide by stabbing itself in abdomen and slitting its wrists with a sharp object, maybe a shattered plate, a long ago. It was leaned against a wall, with words written above it: "There's no point in staying here any longer."

Second one was bit more recent, also a suicide committer. He or she was obviously fed up with being there, or out of shock after seeing other corpse, which was more disturbing when person saw it, apparently, too worried about how he or she will end. The person killed itself by banging head against now broken mirror, that now laid shattered and bloodstained on ground.

Tachiko wasn't startled by it. Heck, she barely noticed. Only thing she did was draw a target on wall with blood of other victim and practice throwing with bone of the first. She had colorless and cold expression like Rin's now. She was throwing bone around for good hour after she broke it with her bare hands, seemingly bored.

She didn't say anything for hours. She forgot that there are people outside she knew and called friends, or she just didn't bother thinking about them at all. She didn't tire herself with blaming self or anyone else for what happened. Her mind was empty, her clothes were torn up, eyes were dull-looking but still characteristically emerald green, skin was pale as paper, hair complete mess and she even started getting hallucinations not long ago.

She was currently painting walls with blood, mumbling something to herself and a from time to time quietly chuckling on a disturbing way. She wasn't restrained at all anymore, she could also leave the room by simply knocking down doors using what's in room, but she didn't seem to want to.

In reality, only a day and a half passed since she woke up there for the first time, but time seemed to pass much slower wherever she was trapped, and she had no idea what was happening outside of that prison she was in, even though she didn't look at it that way anymore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Death City, many things changed, especially in Gallows Mansion.<p>

Liz and Patty were ordered to keep Kidd at home because he ignored Rin's warning and rushed into forest. It was even more lonely with Mansion almost always empty, only Kidd in there. Fortunately, (or unfortunately) Grim Reaper let him be a part of rescue team.

It was sure that Grim Reaper was sure in his suspicions and is not taking any risks. The rescue team were previously mentioned Young Shinigami and his weapons, Liz and Patty, Maka and her partner Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star. They are followed by Deathscythes Azusa, Spirit, Justin and graduated meister Stein. Rin was also following one in group because Liz spilled out that he knows something useful right next time her and Patty gone to report to Shinigami.

**A/N: Alright, a short preview of next chapter - they'll find Tachiko and return her back to city, but the question is, is it really a good idea?**

**Thank you for reading, Review so I can see what I need to work on or just a compliment if you have one! Favorite is you like the story enough to… favorite it. And Follow to stay updated!**


	10. Rescue MissionIs That Really My Sister?

**A****/N: Hello, again me! I know I'm getting annoying but it's my job. :P I hope you're enjoying the Fanfiction so far, mind spreading it if you do? :3 **_**WARNING:**__**The fanfiction will might get a bit weird or more gory from now on, I don't know. So, it's a major warning for younger readers.**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Rescue Mission;**_

_**Is that really my sister?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, November 18th, 03:27 a.m. - Forest<strong>

The rescue team was walking trough forest, it was deaf silence broken by sounds and tunes produced by night birds or someone stepping on a branch or dry leafs.

Justin Law, seventeen year old Deathscythe was listening to loud music on his earphones, but still was wary if any possible trap was to activate.

Black*Star was unusually silent. Tachiko was only one who wanted to train with him and accept his big ego. He was fully concentrated on mission, so was his weapon, Tsubaki, currently transformed into Kusurigama.

Soul was thinking, also in his weapon form, he obviously had a same bad feeling as Deathscythe held by Stein, Spirit.

Kidd was wielding two pistols, Thompson sisters. He was trying to stay focused. He was worried about his adopted sister. He looked over to Rin a few times, still feeling a bit angry at him.

Maka, Azusa and Stein were occupied by trying to sense any soul response. They had no luck; just a few responses from souls of animals and people from group.

Stein gave a Rin questioning look after a while, but did not say anything, it was clear he had a same question as Kidd did two days ago in infirmary. It was strange, almost worrying that his soul is radiating such coldness. It was too calm, and kind of indistinct, hard to sense.

Rin saw the questioning glares of two meisters but ignored them. He knew well why he was here, he had other reason to tag along than just to save his friend, and whatever reason it was, he did not bother telling it to anyone.

"Wait." He suddenly said, "We're close.. Building she's in is close.. And the forcefield is the trap.." he looked up and continued, "It takes souls of anyone who gets in contact with it… Actually…" He walked over to Kidd, who looked at him with suspicion "You are barely centimeters from it.." he continued as he pushed him away from it.

"How can you know that? It's not like you're a pro or something. You're just the new kid who tagged along cause you 'know' something we don't!" Black*Star said in his cocky tone, with a note of anger and disbelief in it.

"I have a proof.." Rin replied in calm voice. "You see, the forcefield is right here, only a few millimeters in front of me" he continued, pulling up left hand, one without glove and reaching in front of him. A few sparkles like electric ones are seen and his hand suddenly freezes on one spot for a few seconds, an electric charge was seen to go up to his elbow. He winced and immediately after that he was launched back a meter and a half. He shook his hand and grunted quietly.

"You see… It didn't take my soul, it only blew me back.. That's because ones who kidnapped your friend and set this barrier and my parents are related.. I believe my grandfather and the leader of this organization did 'The Blood Brothers' ritual as kids, a.k.a., they traded a few drops of blood…" He said while putting his hand back into pocket "My grandfather definitely found a way to store it in family mark… Watch closely.."

He put the other hand, one with glove on same spot he put the other one. Again a few sparkles were seen, a three pedestal flower in a thin circle glowed on upper side of his hand and a small hole appeared, they seen a stone wall a few meters away that wasn't there before

"See? That's basically almost another dimension, and I'm key to it.. The trick is that those few drops of blood stored in family mark change my wavelength a little when it radiates from my hand." he said as the hole expanded, revealing more of big, grey stone building. "Now, let's go.."

In a few seconds hole grew big enough for two people to enter at once. They all entered two by two and last was Rin, after he removed the hand the hole closed instantly, first few steps he just stumbled. He saw the confused and bit worried look that young blonde meister sent him.

"It also depletes my wavelength, taking away some of my energy… It's nothing to worry about.." He said, straightening back up.

The moon was suddenly high up on sky, like clock just struck midnight. Trees around them had stems that looked withered and had leaves in weird dark colors that looked more like pedestals, most of them were bluish purple. The building in front of them was made out of stone, and shaped like a stair pyramid.

"We're going to split up.. The building is huge and it's possible we're never going to get it done, even if time passes differently… Here's always midnight and one hour outside is here like roughly 24 hours. You decide groups yourself, but I think it'd be better is I teamed up with Grim Reaper's son." He said while pointing to Kidd with his thumb.

Nobody seemed to be question what he told, or better said, ordered them.

* * *

><p>They went in pairs, each one with a person who could sense wavelengths. Maka and Black*Star (accompanied by Soul and Tsubaki), Justin and Azusa, Spirit and Stein, and last one, Rin and Kidd (with Thompson sisters).<p>

Rin then gave each team a little device.

"This is only way we'll communicate. It's almost as a walkie-talkie, but a bit different. If you find Tachiko, click the green one, if you found her weapon partner click blue one, if you need backup click red. White is for activating microphone, so you can contact others if you found some other people or information." he explained while handing them the devices.

They split up right after they opened door, by force of course. Each team gone to investigate two floors. Rin and Kidd got the last two, 7th and 8th.

* * *

><p>They were walking for approximately few hours with no results. Not a single soul. It was silence until Kidd broke it. He couldn't keep those questions piled up any longer.<p>

"Rin, you said that time passes differently here. One hour outside is a day here, right?" he said in the calmest tone he could keep, counting that they were so close to finding his sister, "That means that for her it passed-"

"By my calculations, if she was kidnapped around 5 p.m. two days ago, now it's around 30 days for her, that's roughly a month.."

Kidd felt a bit of guilt, even if it was almost none of his fault. He looked down to Rin, who was because of his a bit hunched shape a little lower than him. Young Shinigami continued only after a few seconds:

"How do you know all those things? Related to this place and your family?"

"Logical conclusions, I've had a lot practice at it. And my family is pretty well known.. All I had to is look at the school and home library for a bit. Most of it is stuff that passes on from generation to generation" he replied smoothly. He did not mind him asking even personal questions. He replied to everything in monotone.

After a bit of hesitation again, Kidd spoke again "What was that when you appeared at Dispensary? Your soul response changed so drastically.."

"Let's call it an extremely strong bipolar disorder.."

_" 'Let's call it'?"_ Kidd thought with a bit of confusion and suspiciousness, needless to say, he continued

"And you never call me by my real name? I doubt you don't know it by now.." he said

"Because it would be too casual. You are an important person after all. You're son of Grim Reaper, and I'm just a son of 'famous' politicians in Japan" he said, saying the word "famous" with voice full of bitterness and disgust, he continued with same tone, looking a bit to side, away from Kidd with his hands in pockets "Famous my ass… It's a bother, nothing more-"

They both suddenly stopped. It seems that they had both sensed same thing- another presence. Rin sensed a change in atmosphere and heard a dim chain shackle, Kidd felt a soul response down the hall, one he knew so well; It was Tachiko.

Kidd hurried, feeling happiness knowing that she's alive but Rin grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait… I need to warn you.. She could had been alone all the time, we don't know in what condition is she."

Kidd felt like he fell back onto the ground from clouds. Only now he noticed how much response changed.

They carefully walked up to doors from where Kidd felt the response. Rin could just open the doors. They were rusty and it was clear that they weren't locked or made to prevent anything or anyone from staying in the room or out of it.

Rin just touched the handle and pushed doors for barely a millimeter when they just fell down. A cold breeze greeted them as they walked in. Kidd quietly gasped and his eyes widened, like he's not believing in what he's seeing. Liz, still in her weapon form, let out a muffled cry. Patty, also in her weapon form, almost immediately covered her eyes. Rin just winced at the sight of what was in room.

Walls of room were now completely covered in writings written in red fluid. The floor wasn't any better; they were greeted by rotting carnage, some would even say bloodbath. There were dozens of corpses on ground, most of them presumably killed not long ago. The rest of furniture in room were no better; destroyed, partly crushed, shattered and splattered with blood, some even with body parts over them.

Though it was almost complete darkness in room, moonlight coming from one of windows was making it easier to see few things. At the opposite wall Tachiko sat cross-legged, with her head bowed down and arms behind back, at same spot almost same to one on what she first woke up. Kidd walked up to her carefully, with relief and fear at same time. Rin lighted up candle he was carrying with him and followed Kidd.

At approximately two meters away from her Tachiko's head shot up like she heard a gunshot. They had a clear view at her face now;

Her skin was pale as paper, her clothes, the uniform she was usually wearing, was ripped at several parts and stained with blood mostly at sleeves, her hands were stained with blood too. She had a few wounds that were apparently self inflicted; bruises and deep bitemarks. Her eyes were wide opened as if she's frightened, the expression on her face shown same; fear.

Rin bit shakily pressed green button while Kidd took the candle and approached closer to her.

While he tried to convince her that they came there only to help, blue button lighted up and few quiet words were heard.

Rin sighed after he said a few quiet words into microphone himself. "Good, they found Yoshiki, he's alive and well.. They are coming here to help. How're you doing with her Kidd?"

Tachiko then seemed to calm down. Mention of Yoshiki's name like it brought her back to reality.

"K…Kidd?.." she said wile glaring at him, she then carefully looked at Rin. She finally saw his face "Rin..?"

After few long seconds she suddenly quickly leaned forward hugging Kidd who was kneeled in front of her. He hugged her back. He felt happiness. Tachiko and Yoshiki are almost safe. He ignored carnage around them and put all priorities to comforting his little sister.

* * *

><p>Azusa and Justin soon arrived. Kidd took off his jacket and placed it on Tachiko's shoulders then picked her up, who fell asleep in meanwhile, and carried her on his back. Liz and Patty were walking behind them. They exited building and were greeted by Stein, Spirit, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki.<p>

Rin opened up portal in barrier and they left the same way they arrived. Though Kidd had been happy just a little ago, something else caught his attention. Spirit and Stein were carrying someone in Stein's lab coat. It was definitely Yoshiki, but he didn't move at all. _"Didn't Rin say they found him alive and well?" _Kidd asked himself. But upon better inspection, he felt his soul response, though weak, it was still there. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Rin had his hands again in his pockets and look glued to ground, It was clear he was still in shock. He knew that there was a source radiating madness somewhere in building, but did not expect such results in only 30 days.

The sun was slowly rising above Death City as they closed in… The morning was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for now! But it isn't over just yet, we've got a long way to go (I hope). I'll see you next time. PEACE!**


	11. Recovery

**A/N: This is me again, I'm trying to make this interesting and descriptive but I'm maybe sometimes not succeeding.. Or doing grammar mistakes. Well, that's it. I already sent blood and gore warnings. If you want to send fan character shipping later on (Between Rin, Yoshiki or Tachiko, Kidd can also be involved), review and I'll see what I can do. Also sorry for putting a lot of titles as questions, it's kinda hard to think of another way**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>_

_**Recovery, Hard Or**_

_**Impossible?**_

**Tuesday, November 18th, 11:48 a.m. - Dispensary**

Tachiko was lying in one of beds, still asleep. Meanwhile, Stein was explaining the situation to Kidd because he demanded, and Stein thought it'd be better if someone told him now.

"She's _physically_ almost okay. A few bruises and bitemarks are nothing to worry about, the blow in back of head isn't really a problem anymore.. Though there is a problem." he said while fixing his glasses "She was, I'm sure you felt, in a room in what was almost as cold as in refrigerator, she was hypothermic. Also, she didn't eat for quite a long time." he made a stop and looked at Tachiko "… Also her mind is a mess.. She was isolated for a month and, as Rin told me earlier, there was a source radiation madness somewhere in building… It's hard to say if she'll recover.. It wasn't really a huge ordeal, but she didn't have to experience that before, right?"

"Yeah…" Kidd quietly agreed, looking down "Before, she'd be terrified just to look at blood… And when we found her, the room looked like a genocide happened… Blood was on walls, on broken furniture, everywhere… There were even insides, body parts.. It had a foul smell, her hands were even bloody, but she looked as if she was scared of us more.."

"Well, we'll have to see what happens. Rin will go with us to identify those corpses later." Stein said then gone to doors "I'll leave you two alone, I have to update to Lord Death and Spirit.." He said before leaving.

Kidd just sat on a chair by Tachiko's bed, blankly staring at her, hoping she'll soon wake up. He gave up after a while and put his face in his hands. He just wanted it all to disappear, that he could forget what he saw yesterday… The carnage… The face of his sister that didn't even recognize him.. He felt mixed feelings build up… Guilt towards himself, sympathy towards Tachiko and deep disgust towards people who did it in the first place.

Tachiko then started to stir, he looked up to her and saw sweat on her forehead; she was having a nightmare. By the second, she started to move more, like she's fighting something. Kidd tried to wake her up and after a few seconds she shot up in bed, her eyes opening wide the same second as cold sweat dripped down her face. She started to tear up and almost instantly started crying.

Kidd didn't know what to do, but it was painful to even see her like that. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He felt her tears slowly soaking his uniform as they dripped onto his shoulder.

_"That's it.."_ he thought _"Those monsters will pay… I'll make them, even if that's the last thing I'll do.." _he swore to himself as his heart filled with rage.

* * *

><p><strong>12:25 a.m. - DWMA Halls<strong>

Kidd finally managed to calm down Tachiko, who was now again lightly sleeping in Dispensary while Liz and Patty were watching over her and waiting for Yoshiki to wake up. School was still full with students. As Kidd passed, he heard them whisper:

"What happened to that black haired girl?"

"They said she's in infirmary.."

"Miki told me she gone insane…"

"That's probably why we aren't allowed to the infirmary."

"I always knew she was a nutjob.." she continued, whispering, "And she always hangs out with Kidd, what does she think? That she's something special? She's only a crazo… "

Kidd almost unnoticeably winced at that last remark, anger in him started boiling up again.

"Hm? What is it Shinigami boy?" The same girl looked at him, with a tone that was insincerely sweet. She had long dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore short skirt, top that leaved her belly exposed and a thin jacket. Her name was Tsuki (Kanji: 月, meaning: Moon)

"The point in talking behind someone's back is that that someone doesn't hear you.." He said in the calmest tone he could.

She was confused at first then said "So what? Are you telling me that you know what happened to that puny brat?"

"Yes, and it's none of your business, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." he said, narrowing his eyes

She wasn't used to being talked to like that, especially not from someone she liked that much, she quietly growled as he walked away.

He couldn't care less about what he just said. He just kept on walking, he needed to calm his mind.

After a while, he saw Rin walking trough crowd in hallway, he was crooked forward a little as usual with his bangs covering eyes and hands in pockets; he apparently just came back from inspection of that building they found Tachiko in.

Kidd remembered something and rushed trough crowd after him, bell ringed and hallway started emptying, leaving the two alone. Rin stopped walking and turned his head and looked over shoulder to Kidd.

"What is it?" He said in tired tone, like he's bored.

"You know well what I want to ask you.." Kidd said while walking towards him, note of anger in his voice was easily heard. "You know more about monsters that kidnapped and killed all those people.. The same monsters that captured Tachiko and Yoshiki.. Tell me all you know!"

"I'm not making that same mistake again.." Rin replied in calm tone that even more angered Kidd; how can he still be that calm after all that happened?

"You remember," he continued, turning to him and raising his look, "last time I warned you, you ignored it as if you didn't even care. If your weapons and professor didn't stop you on time, you'd soul be in hands of those monsters you speak of.."

"I don't care, you're taking this far too lightly-"

"-And you too harshly.. I see in your eyes, you're planning to get information out of me, then head to another foolish and pointless alone revenge mission.."

At this point Kidd was fed up with Rin's attitude, he rushed at Rin, grabbing him by neck and holding him against wall. Rin still didn't seem to care even a bit, he just kept coldly looking into his eyes.

"And what do you plan on doing now? The truth is that you're just helpless now.." Rin continued, "You'd now beat the living hell out of me, but you can't, you don't have strength to.. You feel as if you're good for nothing…"

"Shut up!" Kidd yelled

"Don't think I don't know the feeling.." he said while bowing his head down again "But, I did a mistake when I felt like that once… And I don't want you to do the same one" he said as he grabbed the young Shinigami's wrist and squeezing it hard, making him let go.

"After all," he said standing up again "You don't want to lose a part of yourself as I did," he looked up to him again, grinning with same sharp teeth, one eye was hidden under bangs, seen only as red lowing dot and other wide open with a psychotic look "Do you..?"

Kidd flinched. He felt same wavelength change as that time in infirmary. He stepped back and made distance between the two.

"The mistake impossible erase much less, correct… Lose a part of yourself and someone else taking over it… That's the slavery of your own soul…" Rin continued, still staring at Black haired meister but his grin fading from face "It's almost like Insanity, like Black Blood… Implanted inside you and using your body as it pleases… 'Sleep tight,' it says… 'I'll take care of all your worries', it's the sentence that you hear, the curse of my family that I made stronger on myself with that one mistake…"

Kidd then felt like coldness around Rin impaled him in chest, he stumbled to wall and held place where it impaled him but nothing; He only felt his jacket. When he opened eyes, he saw Rin walking up to him with worried look on face.

"Are you alright?" He said while helping him up.

Kidd didn't respond, he was still in a bit of a shock from what he saw. When Rin realized he won't get an answer, he spoke again.

"So, you saw it again?.." He said, bowing his head a bit like he's uneasy or ashamed. "That's the second part of my soul, the one I made by a deal.. It speaks trough visions people around me get if my wavelength breaks into close contact with theirs.."

"A-a deal?" Kidd finally spoke, looking at Rin.

He just sighed "Yes, a deal.." He then looked up and turned on his heel "I'll tell you later, just somewhere where there nobody can hear us or interrupt.." he started walking

Kidd Just nodded and followed, he didn't care if it was a trap, the curiosity was killing him.

* * *

><p>When they got to a lonely hall between ground floor and basement, Rin spoke again<p>

"Alright, as I promised, here's the story.." he said while looking slightly other way, "When I was four, I lost a friend important to me. I felt alone and like I'm missing a part of myself… One night, I snuck out of house, following a squirrel… I soon got lost in forest, I wanted to go home, when I saw a trace of dark blue sparkles. I didn't know what I'd rather do, so I followed them. After a while following it, I ran into a group of people, the tallest one kneeled on one knee in front of me.. He had purple-bluish eyes and dark skin.. He wore a grey cloth over his face that was covering from nose below.. He said: 'Sleep tight, I'll take care of all your worries' and touched my forehead, I felt myself getting sleepy, I felt coldness… Next thing I remember is waking up in my bed, back at mansion. I felt like that little hollow that emerged when I lost my friend was now filled with something else. That man, gave me a new 'friend', though it wasn't a thing to call a friend. He implanted a part of his wavelength into mine and stitched it together.. The wavelength somehow evolved to become second half of my soul.. You see, I believe that man has some kind of relation with what happened to Tachiko.. I felt same wavelength for a second when we entered the barrier in forest…" He sighed then added on: "Please, let it stay a secret, you see, I'm suspicious to enough people already…"

Kidd nodded, _"At least I know that one half of him isn't dangerous.." _he thought

"Well, I'd better get going. My parents, or better said babysitters, will get worried.." Rin said and gone upstairs to ground floor.

Kidd watched him leave and shortly after that left himself.

* * *

><p><strong>01:03 p.m. - Dispensary<strong>

Yoshiki's eyes slowly opened. He felt his body start to ache as he tried to sit up.

"Geez… What happened last night..?" he grunted and rubbed his head. He felt a bandage. "Huh?" he said as he looked down to his torso; under an unbuttoned nightshirt he saw bandages. At that moment doors opened and Mira Nygus walked in.

"Great, you woke up. How're you feeling?" she said

"Like I've been run over by a bus.." He replied

"I see… Professor expected it so he asked me to give you some painkillers" she continued while putting a small bottle of pills on nightstand by him.

"Thank you" He replied with a small smile

"Well, I'd better report to professor Stein that you've woken up." she said with an almost unnoticeable smile. She then turned and left the room

Yoshiki looked around infirmary a bit, his look stopped at bed by his. When he realized that Tachiko is in infirmary too, not here to visit him but hurt. His eyes widened a little at that thought, he tried getting up but he felt his leg hurt badly. He glanced over to it and saw that his right trouser leg was lifted and his leg was bandaged; it was clear he broke it.

_"Great.."_ he thought, while still trying to go closer to her bed. He somehow managed to get to side of her bed. He ignored the pain from his wounds and took a closer look at Tachiko; even though she was soundly sleeping, she seemed exhausted. She had bandages on her hands up to half way to her elbows, her skin was paler than usual and to young weapon's horror, sort of cold.

_"She couldn't be… She still has a pulse…" _He thought to himself, though he was still worried. He had no memory of what happened two days ago, or how he thought, merely hours ago.

Who knows for how long he was sitting there, holding his hand on hers. He held it more for his own comfort, as long as he feels the pulse, he knows she's alive. The doors suddenly opened and Kidd walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for late updating, I'm doing as fast as I can.. So yeah, that's all for now. Peace out!**


End file.
